Nico's Lost Years
by uiop12092
Summary: What happened to Nico after he left Camp Half-Blood? This starts at end of The Titan's Curse and (hopefully) continues until The Mark of Athena. DISCLAIMER I do not own anything in this story (places, characters, and the general PJO and HOO) universe) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Running Away

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO or HOO universe.

Don't read the following paragraph if you already have read the PJO books, this is for newcomers.

Background: Nico is a regular teenager when he is kidnapped, rescued, and learns he is the son of Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld and Riches. He has just been told that his sister was killed trying to protect Percy.

OK you can read now.

A branch loomed out of the darkness and whacked me in the face. I didn't care. I wasn't going to let them catch me. I kept running over the blanket of dry leaves, under the pitch, black sky. "Nico! Come back! I'm Sorry!" Percy yelled. I kept running through the forest. HE had gotten my sister killed, HE had nerve to apologize. I was leaving Camp Half-Blood to visit the only family I had left. Hades, my dad. I didn't look where I was going and tripped a rock. I picked myself up and kept running. "Nico!" this time it was Annabeth. She was close. I was not going to let them drag me into a world of smiles, a world of false hope, and the world where my only friend died. I was at the creek now and I crossed not caring about the cold, about anything in fact. I was where I played Capture-the-Flag. I ran to Zeus's fist. Maybe I could climb up and...What was that. A sort of bright darkness, I can't explain it but it was coming out of a small crevice at the bottom that hadn't been there before…As I watched it grew larger until I could have squeezed through if I tried. I heard footsteps then running nearby. "NICO please don't run away Kronos could use you!" "I DON"T CARE ANNABETH!" I shouted than I squeezed through the crevice and landed in total darkness- minus a faint purple mist leading the way. The Crevice closed. I heard Grover and Tyson yelling my name. I ignored them. I was on my way home. Then I burst into tears.

Please Review! It doesn't take long and possibly might make new chapters come sooner :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! FIRST FANFIC PLEASE IT HELPS A LOT IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE X 1,000,000


	2. Meeting a Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJO or HOO) universe.

(Nico's Point Of View)

My clothes were wet from my tears. Life must go on, I suppose, but my life would never be happy again. I kept walking deeper into the (SPOILER ALERT) Labyrinth. I kept following the purple mist which hung low to the dirt/stone floor. Deeper and black clothes reflected my mood. The trail of mist grew dimmer than eventually ended and a dull white form appeared. It looked vaguely human. Then It spoke. "Nico de Angelo, King of Ghosts, I am one of the many tributes Minos sent into the maze. I cannot leave. But you can. Help me enter the afterlife. I will guide in exchange for a good word from you to Lord Hades.", "I accept your offer Lost Ghost", I replied a little shakily. So know I'm a king? An idea hit me so hard a stumbled. I kept walking, the Ghost hadn't noticed. If I was the King of Ghosts and Bianca was a ghost AND apparently my good word to my father meant something than maybe...It didn't hurt that the person I was trying to save was my father's daughter... My heartbeat sped up. I didn't notice the temperature drop as we went deeper into the Labyrinth. "Sir we are near", the Ghost said. "OK", I mumbled. "Are you alright", the Ghost questioned. "I"M FINE" I shouted. We kept walking into the darkness.

Please Review! It doesn't take long and possibly might make new chapters come sooner :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	3. Coming Home and Meeting Dad

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the PJO or HOO universe

(Nico's POV)

After days of boring, dangerous, unbelievably cold and dark traveling we finally made it to an obsidian door carved with skulls and had braziers with green fire burning on either side. "Well open it", said the Ghost. I had a weird compulsion to touch the door and when my pale hand touched the cold obsidian there was a shiver that ran through me, and the heavy door shook, but instead of opening it simply faded. I walked through. The Ghost was shoved pulled by an invisible force through the door and out of my hand's reach, into the gloom, and toward was that an airport security point? I had no chance to register what had happened. I kept walking underneath huge stalactites that hung from the ceiling. The sheer number was so huge the stalactites looked like clouds more than rock. Evil, stormy clouds that is. I trudged on. I was at the security check point. I walked past and no one looked at me. I nodded at some ghost with an M16 and kept going. I arrived at my father's palace. The door was open. I went in. No one stopped me. The inside was silver and cold black. I saw my father on his throne. "Hello son welcome Home. You will be the TRUE hero of Olympus", "I will make you proud father,I didn't get here alone, a Ghost helped me, please reward him/her", Then I collapsed form sheer exhaustion. I was home.

Please Review! It doesn't take long and possibly might make new chapters come sooner :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	4. Getting Abandoned

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJO or HOO universe

(Nico's Point of View)

(Fast forward a few weeks)

"Son you have done well in your assignments, and your training is going nicely. I would like to give you a ...Birthday Present. Treat it carefully and keep it with you.", Hades said. "What is it father?", was my reply. He snapped his fingers. A short black sword appeared point down towards the throne room floor. It looked...powerful. "It is yours son", "Thank you", I bowed than went and hesitantly touched my new sword. I proceeded to grabbed hold of it more firmly and sheathed it. "Son, I cannot train you in the protective environment of my palace. You must go out into the world and find your purpose and learn further, I recommend finding a ghost named Minos. You can return when necessary.",Then my only family snapped his fingers and disappeared. I was left confused with a sword, an empty throne, and very alone.

Please Review! It doesn't take long and possibly might make new chapters come sooner :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	5. I Meet A Friendly Murderer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJO or HOO universe

I was shocked at the very least. Was I just disowned? Who the [enter word of choice] was Minos? Something the Ghost said...sent tributes...my father wanted me to train with a murderer? I remembered now. Minos was the king of Crete. I turned and walked out the doors, toward the security checkpoint to see if they knew Minos. As I walked I realized I was hungry. Maybe the security guards had some, ghosts had to eat right? Oh wait...they didn't. A girl carrying a tray of pomegranates walked by. My hand reached toward the tray when a voice said "I wouldn't if I were you.", I stopped and turned. A ghost with a regal face and clothed in robes stood/floated in front of me. "Who are you?", I said, my voice trembling. "I am a Judge of the Underworld", he said. "Why shouldn't I eat the fruit?", I said. "Because if you did you would be trapped here for eternity half-blood", the ghost said. "Thanks, what's your name? I'm looking for someone named Minos", I said. The ghost had an amused smile. "I am Minos King of Crete, and I assume you came to me for training."

For a murderer he was very friendly.


	6. Camp Fun and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO

**shout out to my friend**

My head felt like it was going to burst. "No" barked Minos, "The skeletons are much to fragile, again" I knew that I couldn't do it, but my fear of being a tribute into the Labyrinth was too great. I concentrated and tried to summon the skeletons but the strain was to great and I feel to the ground unconscious I woke up inside of the forest in Camp-Half blood. That traitor Percy erupted through bushes, chasing him was a foaming, vicious, 10 foot tall scorpion I saw red and a skeleton erupted through the ground. That coward Percy squeezed behind a rock. The [enter word of choice here] skeleton didn't go after that stupid Jackson boy and instead attacked and dissolved the scorpion monsters. I suddenly appeared back in Persephone's garden, where we were practicing. Minos was staring at me like I was a succulent piece of prey. He coldly whispered in my ear, "This isn't nap time young half blood". I dragged myself off the cold floor on which I was laying on and use all of my feelings, my grief of (spoiler alert) losing Bianca, my anger at Percy and the throbbing pain in my head caused by summon a 6 foot tall angry skeleton. Minos stepped back with a face of pure glee (can ghosts have emotions? "Half-Blood it is time for you to enter the labyrinth."


End file.
